1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and method for providing a broadcast program, and for example, to an electronic device and method for providing a user with a broadcast program including a particular person.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus that has a function of displaying an image that a user may view. The user may view a broadcast through the display apparatus. The display apparatus displays a broadcast, which is selected by the user from a broadcast signal transmitted from a broadcasting station, on a display. There is a current global trend toward a change of broadcasts from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting refers to transmitting a digital image and a voice signal as a broadcast. In comparison with analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is robust with respect to external noise, thus reducing data loss, is appropriate for error correction, provides a high resolution, and provides a clear screen. Digital broadcasting may also enable a bidirectional service unlike in the case of analog broadcasting.
Also, in addition to a digital broadcast function, a smart TV is recently provided to provide various types of contents. There is a need for researches to provide a user with a broadcast content and more various viewing environments.